


Helpful Hand

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic Kink(?), Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ring Kink(?), Slight Mention of Mission in the Beginning, Stamina Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: When Alec has excess energy from a still burning stamina rune Magnus decides to help his husband out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Helpful Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Hello! NvrLndBoi here! o/
> 
> This is my 2nd attempt at smut. The plot bunny for it was completely inspired by [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise) and so I attempted to make it into a gift for them. To show my appreciation for all the support and kindness they provided through my fanfic journey.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

With the adrenaline still coursing through his system and the runes from the hunt still burning. He felt uneasy like he should be doing something rather than sitting on their couch.

They had been on a demon hive extermination earlier and it would’ve been fine if there was only the hive but right after they had run into a few Shax demons. So here was Alec trying to find a way to work out all his extra stamina rune before his husband got back from the kitchen. He kept drumming his fingers on his thighs hoping the motion would keep the energy at bay. 

“Is something the matter, Alexander?” Magnus asked, carrying two cups of tea back. He had noticed as soon as his Shadowhunter walked into their loft, that something was causing the other to basically vibrate in place.

Alec looked at Magnus as he set the cups down on the table in front of the couch before making himself comfortable next to him. “Just a bit of extra energy left over is all. Maybe I should go take a walk or you could summon the punching bag again for me.” Alec explained as he tried to keep his hands in motion, now rubbing them together as if he could negate the buzzing feeling under his skin. 

“Hm. Those are certainly two ways you could work out your pent up energy, darling. Or.” Magnus drawled on the last word looking up at his husband innocently before tracing Alec’s deflect rune with his fingers tenderly. “We can work it out of you in a different way. A more pleasurable way let's say.” 

Alec’s breath hitched and a small whine, that he will deny later, escaped him at the soft scrapes from Magnus’ nails. He knew his husband had a thing for his rune. Hell anyone who had seen the Inquisitor on a morning after their _activities_ would have guessed that easily. 

“Another way?” 

Alec watched entranced as Magnus gracefully fell to his knees in front of him pushing the table back, with his magic, on his way down to allow more room for him. The remnants of the warlock’s magic swirled and disappeared around Magnus’ fingertips highlighting his multiple rings even more. It was driving the Shadowhunter insane with want and his husband hadn’t even unzipped him yet. 

Magnus looked up batting his eyelashes innocently at Alec, “Do you have any idea how lovely you look for me right now, darling?” Magnus ran a plum stained fingernail down the seam of Alec’s zipper. “Your baby blues are fading away, my Alexander” 

Alec groaned out at the slight pressure bucking his hips up to try and chase it. His cheeks tinted at his own motions but still fought to keep his lust blown eyes on Magnus, not wanting to miss a moment. The buzzing under his skin from the excess energy was still there but he was trying to focus on his husband between his legs right now. Watching intently as the warlock’s fingers circled the button and zipper seams before slowly popping the button open and pulling the zipper down. The noise seemed to be an alert of sorts to Alec’s body as if it knew already what was coming, hopefully, him. 

“Now now, with all this fidgeting someone would think I don’t take good care of you, sayang,” Magnus used one of his hands to push up Alec’s shirt a bit revealing a peek at the Shadowhunter’s abs. He leaned down and placed a small kiss right below Alec’s bellybutton, signaling him to lift up a bit so Magnus could get access to what they both wanted. His Shadowhunter reacted eagerly on queue, lifting his hips up he allowed for Magnus to hook his fingers on the belt loops and pull the pants down enough for what Magnus had in mind. “We both know that’s a lie though, isn’t it?” Magnus winked up at Alec before he pressed the palm of his hand on top of Alec’s boxers feeling just how ready his husband was. 

Alec couldn’t hold himself back this time. The moan escaped him as his hands finally found purchase on the couch’s cushions under him. He wanted to run his hands through Magnus perfectly styled fohawk, but Alec knew this game well enough to resist the urge for now. If he played his cards right he knew the ending would be explosive. 

“Ma-Magnus, please” Alec’s breath hitched as he felt the warlock’s hands tug down on his boxers. He hissed and closed his eyes reactively to his heated member being exposed to the cold air. When he finally dared to open them back up he was greeted by the sight of Magnus staring up at him with his glamour down. The warlock wasn’t playing fair tonight it seemed. 

Magnus smirked amused as he heard the hiss from his Shadowhunter. Staring straight at the evidence of Alec’s needs Magnus licked his lips trying to contain his excitement. He needed to stay in control. “Excited aren’t we?” he wrapped his fingers on the others’ length to guide it towards him and begin the ~~torturous~~ teasing flickers of his tongue. Slowly Magnus worked his tongue making sure every part of it was glistening. 

Alec was one more subtle movement away from tearing the cushions he was controlling himself with. It wasn’t just his husband’s small ministrations, it was the way his delicate hands were wrapped around him subjecting the Shadowhunter to the cold metal from Magnus’ rings. The contrast to his heated length was slowly working him towards his limit. 

Magnus flattened out his tongue and ran it over the whole head slowly before swirling it and allowing just the tip entrance into his heated mouth. He suckled gently dipping his tongue into the slit. Slowly taking more and more of his husband’s length in. He had kept his hand moving up and down at a steady pace squeezing softly when his hand met his lips.

“Ma-Ma..ah Mags!” Alec’s self-control was breaking. Collapsing completely at the sight of Magnus looking straight up at him as his husband took more than half of him into his mouth. Magnus’ rings coated in precum and a bit of drool. The Shadowhunter let go of the couch and his calloused hands made their way into Magnus’ perfectly styled hair. 

With a wet pop, Magnus released Alec and looked up at his husband, still keeping his hand in motion. “Close, darling?” the tone may have been innocent but Alec knew better than that. One look at the golden wide slitted eyes and he knew Magnus needed this as bad as he did. 

“Please, Mags,” Alec panted out, running his fingers tugging softly at Magnus’ hair trying to guide him back to his previous task. 

Magnus whimpered at the small tugs, moving his hand off Alec’s length completely instead opting to move it into the inside of his husbands’ thighs, letting his nails scrape softly while allowing Alec to take control. 

Alec was so close. Magnus was flattening his tongue out and wrapping it on the underside of his member and it started to be too much. He wanted to last longer but with the hunt’s adrenaline and runes finally fading he could feel himself tipping over the edge. He wanted to buck up into the welcoming heat but stayed down letting out a low warning.

Magnus doubled his efforts hollowing out his cheeks as he worked his way to take his husband completely down to the root. He hummed and held himself there for a few seconds. He felt the stings caused by the archer’s grip on his hair. The way Alec would release his hold and reaffirm it in sync with Magnus’ hums was threatening to tip Magnus over the edge with no assistance. 

“Mag-” he let out between gritted teeth hoping the other would understand.

Magnus, quick to understand the situation, relaxed his throat more, swallowing down to help tip Alec over the edge finally. The broken moan and sharp tug on his hair signaled Alec’s release only a pulse before he felt the throb and release going down his throat. Once he had confirmed that he had taken all Alec had to give, he pulled away once more, leaving a playful kiss behind as he went to embrace his blissed-out husband.

Alec pulled Magnus on his lap needing to be close to him. He was trying to regain his composure and ~~fail to~~ fix his warlock’s hair. 

“Did that help burn the energy off, Cinta?” 

Alec huffed looking at his husband’s smirk. He leaned down to seal their lips together pressing himself close enough that he could feel the other’s tented excitement, the held back anticipation. He wanted to pull back that carefully collected expression and watch it collapse to pull Magnus under the wave of ecstasy Alec had experienced moments earlier.

Alec did not find himself disappointed either as he reached between them, his fingers moving the intervening the layers down. Quickly and impatiently Magnus snapped his fingers, with the last of his focus, and freed himself from any clothing. The archer stared down onto his husband’s honey-colored skin reaching his objective gracefully his calloused fingers slid along his prize.

Feeling the needy movement of Magnus’ hips and soft moans being muffled into his neck Alec knew it wouldn’t take much to bring his lover to the edge. 

Still, the Shadowhunter managed to drag the moment agonizingly along. Right as he knew Magnus was close the Shadowhunter brought their lips together, feeling his lover heat spill over his hand and a bit on his stomach. When he pulled back reluctantly to catch his breath he was greeted with the sight of his husband lost in pleasure still with rose dusted cheeks and blown out eyes. 

Magnus felt his heartbeat finally start to lower back to normal. The slight fog in his mind faded as he curled closer onto Alec’s lap. The heat his husband’s chest was providing his exposed body was a haven he wasn’t willing to depart from at the moment, maybe never. 


End file.
